


Can I swim in your divine?

by ghostlyfae (fairynkk)



Category: MAX (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sleepy Sex, uhh kind of hyung kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynkk/pseuds/ghostlyfae
Summary: "Sometimes you just know someone is a forever kind of friend right away, and that's how it was with SUGA from the start"--MAX
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Max Schneider
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	Can I swim in your divine?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is purely fictional and i am in no way trying to sexualise or belittle their irl friendship and their collab. also, yes i am aware max has a wife and they're v cute, but for the sake of this universe she doesn't exist.
> 
> also max lives in new york not l.a. but like shh just pretend
> 
> enjoy, because i enjoyed writing this kdjfsfj :)
> 
> (title from MAX - Lights Down Low)  
> ((yes i know it was written to propose to his now wife))

Max is more than excited to see Yoongi again after their first meeting in Korea. He wasn’t expecting… well, anything from the meeting, but when he got there, as soon as he took one look at Yoongi in the flesh -- standing there all shy and cute and drowning in his oversized black clothes -- he was gone. And surprisingly, they clicked instantly too and ended up talking for hours, despite the language barrier. They exchanged details and made a plan to meet when BTS came to L.A., and in the few weeks between then and now, they texted almost constantly, laughing a little about the mistranslations along the way.

So now here he is, waiting to meet Yoongi for the basketball game he bought them both tickets for. Yoongi meets him there, a baseball cap and mask hiding his face, dropped off by a driver and his security. Max insists they don’t need to be there, though. He never explicitly stated that this was a date, but that’s exactly what he wants it to be, and that’s how he’s going to treat it. So he wants to be  _ alone  _ with Yoongi. No translator third wheeling them awkwardly, no bodyguards watching their every move -- and yes, for the game at least there’s one of his own staff, but the fewer the better, right?

“I have my security here,” he assures Yoongi’s staff, gesturing towards said guard, “In case we get recognised or anything. It’ll be fine, I promise!” he smiles, and with Yoongi also chiming in that it’ll be fine, they eventually they accept.

“So how was your morning? I heard you guys were filming something?” Max asks as he leads Yoongi to their places in the stadium.

“Ah, yeah. Our Black Swan music video,” Yoongi replies in his cute accented English, smiling a little, visible in the way his cheeks bunch up above his mask.

“Yeah? I can’t wait to watch it!”

Yoongi lowers his mask when they’re in the stands, and Max can’t help it if he stares a little. They talk a little more as they wait, but Yoongi keeps stifling yawns. It’s cute --  _ he’s  _ cute, his sleepiness only doubling it. And then he shuffles a little closer, holds onto Max’s wrist loosely and leans his head on his shoulder to rest his eyes, and Max’s heart begins to race.

“This is my first basketball game, you know?” he mumbles softly.

“Sure you’re gonna be awake for it?” Max jokes, and Yoongi giggles softly. “You don’t wanna miss something like this.”

“I’m recharging before it starts.”

Max as a rule tries to smile a lot, but with Yoongi, he really can’t seem to stop.

“I’m glad I could bring you to your first game. You’re gonna love it. I hope you will.”

“Of course I will! I love basketball. Am shyoo-ga.”

Max laughs a little at the cute way Yoongi says that. As Yoongi had said, he does wake up once the game starts, eyes round as they watch the game intently. He’s practically bouncing with excitement, a huge grin plastered to his face, and sue Max if he spends more time watching him than the game itself. Who can blame him? Yoongi’s so into it and excited and if sleepiness doubled his overall cuteness, excitement probably quadruples it.

“Yes!” Yoongi cheers excitedly when Lebron impressively dunks yet another ball, arms flying up to pump the air with happiness before he turns to Max again and high fives him. This time, though, Max interlaces their fingers before Yoongi can pull away, and the latter doesn’t object. He feels hyper aware of this point of contact throughout the rest of the game, but he’s happy, doesn’t want to let go. And if Yoongi wants him to, he doesn’t say it. And if Yoongi notices that every time he looks at Max he’s already looking back, he doesn’t mention it.

They head to a Korean BBQ place after, on Yoongi’s request, now changed out of their Kobe Bryant game shirts and Yoongi’s mask back on, but still riding the end of the high the basketball game gave them. Yoongi’s still yawning every now and then, but he’s fighting through it and is still pumped on adrenaline, chatting excitedly about killing points of the game and how amazing Lebron is. Every now and then he has to look up words on his phone, but Max is otherwise pretty impressed by how good Yoongi’s English is -- he seems to understand nearly everything and can get across most of what he wants to say too, albeit a bit slowly. 

Max dismisses his security before they go into the restaurant, so the two of them get a relatively secluded table inside. Yoongi orders for them both, insisting on showing Max the best of Korean barbecue. Max can see the tiredness creeping more and more back into Yoongi’s bones though as they wait for the food, his feline eyes drooping a little more and his earlier energy drained. But he’s still making an effort to smile and talk, and the food perks him up again -- plates of spicy lamb skewers, samgyeopsal which Yoongi takes the liberty of grilling for them, and assorted other meat and side dishes. It tastes heavenly, but again, Max has to admit he spends more time watching Yoongi enjoy the food. Although, the younger does take notice of that and insists he eat first, watching to see that Max likes it before he takes a bite himself, even feeding him from his chopsticks after the meat he’s grilling is cooked through. Which is sweet, and only makes Max fall harder.

“Hey, d’you wanna come to my studio?” Max asks as they’re leaving the restaurant. “I dunno when else we’ll get the chance to work on the songs together.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi agrees, smiling at him sleepily, “That sounds good.”

Yoongi latches onto his arm, leaning his weight on him just a little as they walk up to the door. He must really be exhausted. Max unlocks his door and wraps his arm around Yoongi’s small frame to lead him inside.

“Okay, so I added this to the track you sent me,” Max starts, getting the song up on his computer and hitting ‘play.’ “I’m not sure though, it feels a bit heavy?”

Yoongi hums, a little more alert now, brow furrowed in concentration as he leans over the desk, but he’s clearly still blinking back sleep.

“Can I?” he asks, gesturing to the mouse, and Max easily passes it over. He watches Yoongi make a few adjustments, and chips in a few ideas here and there.

“Did you make any lyrics?”

“Oh! Yeah, I started on some.” Max roots around on his desk until he finds his notebook and quickly flips to the page. “I had to change the melody slightly to fit. If you don’t like it I can try something else though.”

Yoongi shakes his head. “Let me hear?”

Max takes a breath in and begins:  _ I see the ashes fallin’ out your window~ _

He opens his eyes once the verse is done to find Yoongi looking at him curiously, eyes wide and pink lips parted.

“I like it,” he breathes. “It’s good.”

Max’s heart flutters at the praise.  _ Be professional, _ he reminds himself.

“If you don’t like it or wanna change something just let me know, yeah?”

Yoongi shakes his head again. “I really do like it. You’ll send me a file of the recording?”

“Sure. Oh, and,” Max opens up a new tab on the desktop, “I started on a new track for my album too and I wanted you to be part of it? Here.”

He plays what he has for the track so far -- just the bare bones of it, really.

“I wanted it to be a love song, and there’d be a rap verse for you. It’s kind of like, love at first sight? And soulmates? And, um, I was hoping you’d sing with me on the chorus? If you’re comfortable with that, of course, I just heard some of your songs and I think your singing voice would really work for this.”

“Oh.” Yoongi says, blinking. “Yeah. I like it.”

Max smiles, glad Yoongi agreed. He starts talking again about the lyrics and what his ideas were for the song, but Yoongi’s eyes grow heavier, and he yawns again, and Max stops himself mid-sentence.

“Sorry, what was that?” Yoongi asks, words a little more slurred than usual.

“You’re exhausted,” Max states, looking around for somewhere other than the little chair he's on now where Yoongi can rest, but he’s always kept his studio pretty bare minimum. Yoongi yawns again, covering his mouth with a cute sweater paw.

Before he knows what he’s doing, a “Come here, baby boy,” slips out of his mouth. He opens his arms out, inviting Yoongi onto his lap, and surprisingly Yoongi just obliges, holding onto Max’s shoulders and climbing onto his lap, straddling him. He leans forwards and tucks his chin on Max’s shoulder, letting his head fall to the side so his silver hair tickles Max’s neck. He hums slightly in contentment. It kind of reminds him of a cat purring as it snuggles up into a cosy spot, and he smiles momentarily at the thought.

But Max also suddenly finds himself with a handful of Yoongi’s ass, and it’s so soft and plump that he just --  _ squeezes.  _ He freezes after realising what he’s done, but Yoongi lets out a moan and it goes straight to his cock, regrets mostly fading away.

“Sorry--” he starts, but then, “Was that… okay? Can I…?”

Yoongi nods into his shoulder and already starts rocking his hips, grinding gently into Max’s lap.

“O-oh,” Max breathes out shakily.

He plants his hands firmer on Yoongi’s ass, squeezing and massaging the cheeks and relishing the little whines it draws out of him. Tentatively, he slips his hands inside Yoongi’s sweats. He feels Yoongi’s breath hitch against the skin of his neck, and then he feels his lips. Yoongi presses them gently against the side of his neck, just little featherlight kisses, slowly moving upwards until he reaches his jaw, then the corner of his lips. He hesitates a bit there, staying frozen just a fraction away from his lips, so Max closes the distance for him and takes Yoongi’s supple lips into his own.

His lips are so soft, like all of Yoongi. He’s still a little tentative at first, only pressing lightly as though Max isn’t literally still holding his ass, but it’s cute and still feels so good. Yoongi’s hands slide up from his shoulders to his neck, caressing him gently against the stubble. Max lifts one of his own from Yoongi’s ass, instead coming to rest under Yoongi’s baggy shirt at the small of his back.

The kiss grows heated not too long later, though, Yoongi letting out low moans that send tingles of arousal through Max’s body while he licks into his mouth, still tasting the faint remnants of the Korean BBQ.

“Oh,” Max moans headily, “You’re-- you’re so…”

The rest of his sentence gets swallowed once more by Yoongi’s mouth, hot on his and more needy this time. He shifts a little and grinds down again, right against Max’s cock and he gasps at the friction, the hand still on Yoongi’s ass cheek squeezing.

“Fuck…” he mutters.

He turns his attention away from Yoongi’s lips to his neck, sucking and licking down the pale column.

“Lift up a sec, will you?” he mumbles, and maybe Yoongi didn’t hear or maybe he didn’t understand, but Max ends up lifting him up himself. It’s surprisingly easy, with how light he is. Yoongi realises what he’s doing then and leans up so he’s kneeling on the chair either side of Max’s thighs, allowing Max to tug down his sweats along with his underwear, leaving them pooled midway around his thighs. He swallows as his gaze lands upon Yoongi’s member, standing flushed pink and leaking against his stomach.

He gently thumbs against the slit, pre-cum dripping onto his fingers, and Yoongi gasps, ducking his head.

“Is this okay?”

Yoongi nods quickly, so Max continues, pumping the length softly and Yoongi’s thighs begin to shake, just from this, and he lowers himself back down, falling onto Max and wrapping his arms around his neck.

With his other hand, Max tugs at Yoongi’s ass cheek again, spreading them -- and oh, how he wishes he had a better view. And oh, how he wants more too, than just to give Yoongi a simple handjob. So he grips onto Yoongi’s ass again, and with the hand that’s slightly slick from Yoongi’s precum, slowly strokes around Yoongi’s rim. The rapper whimpers quietly at the action.

“Can I finger you?” Max asks breathily.

Once again, Yoongi nods with a hum and presses a few kisses to the side of his neck down to his shoulder. And Max doesn’t need to be told twice, carefully pushing his index finger into Yoongi’s hole. He glances around the studio in search of something he can use as lube, and spots a bottle of lotion on the side of his desk. He slides the chair over until he can reach it, Yoongi still clinging to him like a koala, and pops the cap to coat his fingers in it.

The prettiest whine tumbles from Yoongi’s mouth when he pushes two fingers in, and he starts rutting his hips again, his now bare cock rubbing against Max’s crotch while his ass pushes back against his fingers. Max’s own cock remains straining inside his clothes, leaking a little until he’s sure the wet patch is visible. The friction from Yoongi is good but not enough, but he doesn’t even care, too preoccupied with making sure Yoongi feels good to think about himself.

“Max,” he moans, and hearing his name like that from Yoongi’s lips causes a fire to bubble up inside him, fingers stuttering in Yoongi’s ass.

“Yoongi,” he drawls back, “Yoongi baby. So pretty.”

He keeps thrusting his fingers in, finally adding a third. With his other hand, he caresses every part of Yoongi he can reach: his ass, his waist, his back -- but mostly his ass, kneading into the plump flesh while his fingers work inside it. 

Yoongi cries out when he curls his fingers in a particular spot, hips stuttering and arms winding tighter, and Max grins and repeats the motion.

“Ah, ah, hyung,” Yoongi whines. If Max thought hearing his name did something to him, hearing Yoongi call him ‘hyung’ was even worse, going straight to his dick which twitches from within its confines. He practically growls into Yoongi’s neck before biting into it it, thrusting his fingers in deeper which causes Yoongi to whimper again, more little 'ah's and 'hyung's tumbling out.

“Fuck, Yoongi baby.”

Yoongi stutters something out in Korean and Max wishes he could understand, but then Yoongi cums with another pretty cry, moaning out a string of “hyung-- Max-- ah, ah!”

Max keeps his fingers inside through it, milking him for all his worth, but presses kisses to his neck and jaw to soothe him. Finally he pulls his fingers out, and Yoongi slumps against him for a moment, panting, but once he’s caught his breath and presumably come down from his oragasm, he pulls back again. He looks at Max for a moment, all hooded eyes and slick, pink lips, and Max can’t help but pull him down and kiss him again. 

Yoongi pulls away before too long though, and mumbles, “Let me help you,” hands hovering over Max’s straining erection.

He nods easily to answer Yoongi, and the younger makes quick work of pulling his (cum-covered) trousers down and freeing his cock. He licks his hand, slowly from base to fingers, and Max groans just at that sight. Then he takes his length into his now slick hand and begins to pump. He shuffles back until he carefully slips off Max’s lap, kneeling on the floor between Max’s legs. Max shifts forwards to cup Yoongi’s face as he continues to pump his cock, caressing his round, rosy cheeks and pushing his hand back through the pretty, silver strands. Yoongi smiles prettily, then leans down and takes his tip in his mouth, and Max’s hips stutter forward.

“Fuck!” he groans, already feeling the telltale tingling through his body. “Wait, I’m gonna--”

Instead of pulling off, Yoongi takes his cock deeper and  _ sucks _ and then Max is spilling his load down his throat, moaning his name.

He collapses back against the plush backrest of the chair, breathing heavily. Yoongi climbs over him again and kisses him chastely on the lips. He can taste himself a little on Yoongi’s lips, but the euphoria of what just happens overpowers the grossness of that.

“God, now I just wanna sleep too,” he groans and Yoongi giggles quietly. “Let’s just stay here for a while, then come back to mine? Are you allowed to do that, or do you have schedules?”

“I can stay,” Yoongi smiles. Already his eyes are falling closed and he rests his head on Max’s chest.

“The song for your album,” Yoongi speaks up again quietly after a little while, surprising Max since he’d thought he’d fallen asleep. “Is it about us?”

“Yeah,” Max admits, a blush creeping up his skin.

But Yoongi doesn’t reply, and his breath has evened out so Max thinks maybe he finally has fallen asleep. Curled up probably uncomfortably on Max’s body, in the -- albeit fancy and expensive -- swivel chair.

Max sighs and plants a light kiss on Yoongi’s starlight locks. He shuffles the chair forward so he can save the songs they worked on and switch off the computer. He gets up, taking care not to drop Yoongi and carefully puts him back down on the chair to clean him up, wiping the cum that he can get off from his shirt before attending to his own. He looks back up at Yoongi’s peaceful sleeping face and a smile automatically makes its way on his lips.

He carefully carries him outside to his car and lays him in the back safely, driving more carefully than usual back to his apartment. Yoongi stirs in his arms when he carries him in and mumbles something in Korean, but he quickly falls back asleep. He undresses him and changes him into some of his own clothes -- luckily they’re almost the same size so they fit fine -- and Yoongi in his half asleep state just about manages to hold himself up and help Max dress him.

“Thank you for today,” Yoongi mumbles with a smile once they’re in Max’s bed, facing each other. “Let’s meet more? Before I go to Korea.”

“Of course.” Max kisses his cute nose, then his lips softly. “I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone again.”

And he really is. It’s funny, how at first it was mainly Jungkook he wanted to meet, but now, while he loves the other boys too, it’s only Yoongi on his mind. Now more than ever, with him in his arms. He’s here right now, but he can already feel the pain of when they’ll be apart, and he holds Yoongi tighter. 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” he whispers, sure that Yoongi is once again asleep.

He sighs to himself and kisses Yoongi’s forehead where his fringe has fallen to the side. He really does think he loves him, but it’s definitely way too soon, and it scares him as much as it excites him. Especially with how impossible their relationship would be -- not just the distance, but the fact that Yoongi’s in BTS.

He looks at Yoongi again though, and the worries disappear. He has Yoongi for now. The rest they can deal with later.

And with that thought, he falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls pls share thoughts n leave kudos if u liked it uwu <3
> 
> come say hi on my twt [@ghostlyfae](https://twitter.com/ghostlyfae) or [@fairynkk](https://twitter.com/fairynkk)


End file.
